Heart strings (Discontinued)
by scarlet heaven00
Summary: Asta and Vanessa Lemon love story. No one has done a asta x Vanessa fanfiction before so I'll be the first who does. Spoilers for the manga, Lemons. Mostly canon but modified so it could fit my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo my peeps it is I the man himself. yes it's been a super long time but I've been crazy busy...**

**OK and procrastinating... and had no motivation to write fanfictions...**

**but good news is after a super long hiatus I'm back in business! Maybe... hopefully... I think? **

**...**

**Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!**

**anyways since I've been gone for oh so long I've put it upon myself to treat my "fan base". well I don't know if I could say that I have a fan base period on this platform. but nevertheless I'm gonna do something extra special for all you perverts! I-i mean all you kind readers! Ahem! Today I'll be doing a...**

**Asta x Vanessa story!**

**I mean c'mon people it's been four years and nothing!? I'd expected a doujinshi of these two by now but I guess it's not meant to be RIP. anyways the structure of this particular story will be going exactly as it is in the anime and manga... with some tweaks... meaning a lot of lemons between these two! This will go from the beginning to where the manga is right now and/or making my own variations for this fanfiction.**

**Without further ado let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or entity own black clover, that right belongs to the goat of shonen jump; Yuki tabata**

It was a warm scarlet evening at the black bulls hideout. The sun was on the verge of setting bringing an end to a rather slow yet eventful day. Sleeping in her room was the witch/mage Vanessa enotecca. Wearing only black laced panties with a matching bra the young witch napped without a care in the world. Granted her drinking caused her to pass out In the middle of the night, and has been sleeping ever since.

The warm rays of light entered Vanessa's room, causing her to wake up reluctantly. She rose out of bed and stretched her body, fortunately for Vanessa she didn't have a hangover so her head wasn't beating like a drum as per any other time when she had her usual "drinking spree".

"Ah... the sun is setting huh? must've been asleep this whole day" Vanessa said as she looked out her window admiring how the sun looked over the horizon. She then proceeded to bask in the sunlight while trying to recall what happened last night.

"oh yeah, today we're supposed to be getting a new member right? That is if anyone wants to join the worse of the worst" Vanessa said half-jokingly and yet half hopeful as well. Maybe for once she'll meet someone exciting?

Vanessa the proceeded to close her eyes and hold her hands closed to her boobs.

"I don't ask for much, but please bring someone who isn't insane, or sleazy, or a siscon... DEFINITELY someone who isn't a siscon..."

with that being said the rose haired witch then went downstairs... With nothing but her panties on... Which is basically the norm for her

a few hours later a spatial portal opened up and the magicless boy asta fell face first into the ground

"owwww..." the ash haired boy groaned in pain

Yami sukehiro jumped from the portal and nonchalantly said "feels good to be home"

the spatial magic user finral lept from the portal as well. "I'm... honestly surprised this place is still standing! I thought for sure it'd be leveled to the ground while we were gone."

Yami then grabbed the top of finral's head and squeezed so tightly that it looked like Yami was about to crush the poor guy... which he could and would

"Don't jinx us, if this place does get destroyed not only will I hold you accountable, I'll legit kill you"

Yami said as his eyes were glowing

Asta then got up and dusted himself off before looking at his captain with a worrying smile while patting Yami on the back, then said "umm yami-danchou..."

Said "danchou" looked asta in the eyes and said "shut up you little bitch"

Asta then shrunk in sadness and fear of the dark mage while saying "huuh?"

Yami then dropped finral to the ground and looked at the black bulls base. "Well kid this broken down place you see here will be your home from now on so get comfortable; IS what I would say but let's face it your ass won't last with the people we got!"

Yami said as he was laughing like he was full of himself. Which he isn't and would definitely kill someone for thinking that way.

Asta then looked at the doors, behind those doors was truly the start of everything. likes it or not the black bulls was his home, and the starting point for the magicless boy in his journey to become the Magic emperor.

Asta then smiled and opened the doors to the base, and he saw the light. Was it the light of hope? The light of promise? Or maybe the light of beginnings?

unfortunately it was none of the above... it was from a fireball, that hit asta on impact the second the doors were opened

**And that's all for this time peeps. I won't make you wait forever for a chapter, but I do plan on seasoning it up and THEN bring another chapter to satisfy all you perverts... ahem all you great readers. See u by tomorrow or the next few days or weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back fairly early. Granted I wanted to make you all wait ages for a new chapter but I realized that there are writers who write one chapter in a story and not upload for months at a time. Fortunately for me I'm able to have a semi flexible schedule meaning I'm able to write as much as I want whenever I'm not too busy. Unfortunately for me my life is still hectic and there are other factors that play a part in the writing process. Anyways with that said here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or entity own black clover, that right belongs to the goat of shonen jump; Yuki tabata**

Asta had opened the doors to the black bulls base, only to get hit by a magical fireball and sent flying a couple of inches.

Yami was smoking as he looked uninterested at the spectacle that was taking place

In laymen's terms all-out chaos

Finral sighed in frustration and disappointment, more so frustration.

"c'mon I asked nicely not to make a scene, but noooo nobody ever listens to me"

Fireballs were being flung, a chibi girl was stuffing her face, a giant was blowing hot air... in a literal sense mind you, a wild child using lighting magic was dodging said fireballs which were being flung at him. Why you ask? because the lightning mage ate the flame mage's pudding. A pink haired drunkard was drinking after she had just gotten up not to long ago, but for better or worse nothing was gonna stop her from having a drink. Save maybe something she'll have to see to depending how the rest of the evening goes. and last and definitely not least there was a creepy siscon looking at a picture of his little sister while nosebleeding.

Asta then got up and dusted himself off after that little "episode" he was more shocked than anything, these people were definitely a colorful bunch if he was putting it lightly

"Yami-danchou, are they always this hyper? I mean I like the energy but at this rate..." Asta said in a worries tone but decided to shut himself up for the fact that his captain was about to rain on everyone's forfeit parade.

Said captain enveloped himself in dark magic which concentrated to his fist as he punched part of the building while yelling " STOP BREAKING EVERYTHING!" while his eyes was glowing red mind you.

With that one strike everyone stopped everything they were doing at that moment

After realizing who it was the rest of the black bull members went to their respecting captain like kids to their parents. Despite literally going on a rampage they were actually normal when well they were being normal. The black bulls showered the captain in nonstop praise. Any normal person would accept such praise, which Yami did. unfortunately Yami sukehiro was anything but normal. In which he gladly answered their praises with a simple...

"You guys are annoying me, shut it"

The black bulls then responded with a "sorry"

After everyone completely calmed down the black bulls were sitting down waiting for what Yami was about to say

"OK you numbskulls this shrimp here is our new recruit, don't raze him so bad that he'll die or something" Yami said as he took his trademark cigar into his mouth

While asta was introducing himself to everyone Vanessa had practically hit the jackpot

"He's not insane, not a siscon, and he doesn't appear to be sleazy either. Downside is I'm 9 years older than he is... meh I'm not picky. wait I AM picky but... am I pedo if Ii make a move on him? Law would say yes, but my mind AND body is saying another thing"

As vanessa was in her train of thought contemplating whether or not she should lay her hands on the young boy in front of her, the flame mage magna decided to give asta a "baptism"... Which includes a fireball being thrown...

"Dammit magna don't kill off my jackpot when he just arrives on a silver platter! Hold up if the kid is weak then it would like bad on me wouldn't it? Although it wouldn't hurt to "spoil" him". Vanessa finished her thought with a chuckle.

Now all the black bulls are outside, asta and magna were ready with their grimoires at their sides. Vanessa in particular was interested to see how this skirmish would play out, win or lose she was gonna make the emerald eyed boy hers.

Then it happened, Asta took out his anti-magic sword from his grimoire as magna concentrated his magic into his hand forming a flaming baseball.

"Flame magic: exploding fireball!...Diiiiieeeeee" magna shouted as his took a pitching position and threw the flaming projectile straight at Asta. However Asta had took a swinging position and hit the flaming projectile right back at magna, causing a well sized explosion upon impact.

"Phew thank goodness he's alive, I would have killed magna for ruining a good chance for me" Vanessa thought to herself, yet was still pleased to see the boy unharmed and was capable of handling himself.

A second later and magna walked out of the explosion and ran towards Asta grabbing him by the shoulders

"Oh crap he's pissed!" Asta said shaking in front of his superior

"You... Are really something else aren't u? You sent my own attack back at me! That's some crazy magic u got there!" Magna proclaimed as hit repeatedly patted asta on the back

"Well it wasn't magic since I can't use any" asta admitted

"You don't have any magic? Then your something amazing aren't you!?" Magna asked as he had a toothy smile plastered on his face

Afterwards the rest of the black bulls were congratulating the magic-less rookie as he was finally accepted into the black bulls with the cloak as proof. plus the black bulls symbol on asta's headband as a added bonus thanks to Vanessa's thread magic.

"OK I've made my decision. I have to at least try to hook up with this kid. Although I'll need to use some persuasion..." Vanessa thought to herself till a light bulb clicked inside her head showing she came up with a great idea. A dumb, risky, insane, foolish idea but her only idea she had on her.

A couple hours later everyone was asleep, except for vannessa for her plan was about to kick off. On the boys side asta was sleeping soundly, today was a long hard day for him so he was completely knocked out. Then slowly the door opened, a shadowy figure entered the room, tiptoeing avoiding as much noise as possible, the figure kept moving in the night till said figure found their target: Asta. After asta turned over on his left side he felt something... soft... and warm. Then asta felt as if he was being... held? This dream was beginning to feel a little too real for asta's tastes, so he opened his eyes and saw he had a faceful of vanessa's boobs while she was holding his head close to her...

**Aaaaannnnd that's it for chapter 2! Ha bet u expected something didn't you? well too bad nothing till next chapter so u best be ready :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fanbase I'm back. And I see this story has been exploding more so than I did my very first fanfiction, either you guys REALLY like Vanessa or most black clover fanfics don't have a lot of substance... Or both.**

**Anyways I left off at a pretty mean cliffhanger last time, so let's see how all this plays out.**

**Disclaimer: black clover isn't owned by me but the goat of shonen jump Yuki Tabata **

An hour prior to the events that were about to take place Vanessa was in her room trying to come up with a good plan to make Asta her's. The good news is they were all very thought out and there were multiple plans on top of contingency plans in case on didn't work out the way she saw it. The bad news was all her plans involved something naughty, with a LOT of skin contact.

"Why can't I come up with a normal plan?" Vanessa silently groaned into her pillow.

Granted the young witch was a novice when it came to romance, she had basically no experience whatsoever in how to deal with this kind of thing.

"I read in a book that its easier for a boy to fall for a girl if the girl is both aggressive and do x. y, and z... problem is if I did that then my chances will go down the drain AND there'll be a awkward vibe between us..."

The poor pink haired witch was getting exhausted even though she hasn't done anything yet, in her mind whenever she comes up with a good idea there's some drawback to it. However there was one idea she came up with that was sure to work! or make her look like a terrible pervert... more or less a 4:6 ratio of success.

"Oh well you either go big or go home" Vanessa said as she prepared to set her plan into motion.

Now we arrive at the present time and Asta's face was completely in Vanessa's boobs.

"Fuhuhu well what do u think? It's common knowledge that no boy can resist big boobs, especially when they're directly in your face." Vanessa thought to herself as she was holding onto Asta holding his face into her boobs.

Although it was dark Asta had some idea of who it was in front of him, there was only one person with boobs this big.

"I dunno what's going but I better play it safe and blow it off, if she thinks I'm asleep maybe she'll get bored and go to bed" Asta thought to himself as he pretended to sleep.

Unfortunately for Asta the softness of Vanessa's boobs and the way she smell messed with his head a little, as another unfortunate outcome his other "sword" began rising in his pants.

"NO NO NO NO, bad Asta junior! don't react to the sexy lady in front of you!" Asta shouted inside his head which Was kinda contradicting in of itself given the situation he was in.

He has hoped that Vanessa wouldn't notice, but to his dismay she did. After all his "sword" was poking at her stomach.

"W-wow he actually got hard? I-i Guess I have to help him out then" Vanessa thought to herself it was her first time actually being with a guy, in bed no less but she did know how to relieve someone thanks to her "novels" that she reads from time to time.

"Asta, allow me to help you out" Vanessa whispered in Asta's ear.

**OK PEOPLE THIS IS THE PART WHERE THINGS GET SPICY IF YOUR TOO YOUNG GET OUT WHILE YOUR STILL INNOCENT**

Vanessa lowered her hand into Asta's boxers and came in contact with his manhood

"My my you're packing quite the weapon aren't you?~" Vanessa asked whispering into asta's ear seductively.

It was too late to give up so she had resolved herself to see this to the end no matter what. She glided her hand from the bottom to the base to the head of his manhood, and she kept repeating the same process over and over at a good and steady pace .

Asta meanwhile had his eyes closed moaning to Vanessa's touch, he never touched himself before so the fact that Vanessa was giving him a handjob made his senses and reactions much more sensitive.

"C'mon kiddo you're gonna wake everyone up with all your moaning~" Vanessa said coyly as her thumb teased the tip while the rest of her hand was pumping away at his manhood.

Asta tried but to no avail, everything Vanessa did felt way too good. Plus the poor boy was a virgin with no experience so he couldn't help himself but moan.

Just then Vanessa pressed her lips against Asta trying to silence him the best she could, and Asta gave in returning the kiss.

To his surprise kissing while getting a handjob felt like heaven, the way Vanessa's lips tasted to her rapid speed up against his manhood felt like the greatest thing he's ever felt in his young life.

From Vanessa's point of view she was loving every second of this. Granted this is her first time doing this kind of thing as well as her first kiss period, however kissing felt good for her especially kissing Asta plus him moaning inside her mouth got her more heated up making the kiss more passionate and her hand picking up the case more and more against Asta's manhood.

Asta felt something build up inside and came all over Vanessa's hand.

Vanessa stopped her movement and inspected her hand seeing all of Asta's cum on her hand. She felt a sense of accomplishment: 1. for going through with this crazy plan and 2. for causing the boy she likes to get like this

As for Asta he was trying to catch his breath, this was by far the greatest thing he's ever felt however he had a LOT of questions

"Thank you asta, if you wanna talk about everything I'll be waiting" Vanessa said as she planted a Sweet kiss to his cheek, one kiss for his lips, and one kiss for the tip of his manhood.

She then exited the room leaving Asta by himself in his bed. The magicless boy was at a loss for words, he NEVER expected anything like this when he joined the magic knights. He felt confused about the whole thing what about his "love" for sister lily? But it felt good. What about his countless proposals to sister lily? But it felt really good. The poor boy wasn't getting anywhere thinking so he just hid his Face in his pillow and retired to bed

As for Vanessa she had just went into unknown territory and made it out unscathed... so far, the rest she'll have to wait out

"I didn't make any mistakes did I? Did I do the right thing? And on that note I can't believe I kissed him! A MINOR no less!" Vanessa shouted inside her head, granted she did what she had set out to do even though tomorrow will be extremely awkward and/or going to bite her in the ass.

She then examined her hand and noticed the white "essence" on her after she gave asta that handjob. Curiously got the better of her as she proceeded to take a lick of the white liquid; surprisingly it had a good taste to it. After that was done Vanessa flopped into her bed and fell asleep.

**Well that was definitely something wasn't it? Huh what's that, you thought there was gonna be more? oh there will be in due time. FYI I had to censor myself for this fanfiction I mean I can't really say what I truly wanna say, or can I? I was doing some experimenting with this particular chapter like saying "manhood" and "essence" instead of saying well you know. Anyway expect another chapter soon ya pervs :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I got my inspiration back! And I'm ready to finish what I started.**

Last night was arguably one of the most interesting nights Asta has had. Got a kiss and a handjob from a sexy woman. Granted it kinda messed him up a little bit on a emotional level since his heart WAS for sister lily.

HOWEVER critically speaking the chances of ever getting that kind of treatment from said sister was slim to none, at least with Vanessa he had some hope in a way. Plus she did say if he wanted to talk to her about everything she's available too.

And today was the start of a new day, unfortunately for Asta it wasn't fairing very well. He met a silver haired girl named Noelle Silva, a girl of royal status and the attitude and ego to boat. He got called a bug and looked down upon by her, had to watch his Senpai magna get splashed, and to top it off watched as the silver haired girl threw her robe to the ground. A robe he worked his ass off to obtain so it was a low blow in all honesty.

With Asta all by his lonesome at the moment he figured he'd do a little bit of exploring. After a few minutes of walking around the corridors he saw a sign on the door near the end if the hallway with the name "Vanessa". The events of last night once again resurfaced in his mind, his body remembered all that had transpired, and deep down he wanted more. He was fighting the urge to knock on the door he truly was, he didn't want to "betray" sister lily... Is what he was thinking before he realized he had already knocked on the door.

"It's open" said the voice coming from across the room. It was too late to back out of it now and asta had to talk to Vanessa anyways so might as well do it now. Asta gathered his courage and twisted the doorknob opening the door into Vanessa's room.

The room itself wasn't really anything to write home about, except it was a lot more spacious compared to Asta's room. Vanessa was drinking some wine in her bed before looking at who it was at the door, once she realized it was Asta an instant smile crept to her face.

"Hey kiddo, you finally came to 'talk' about last night?" Vanessa asked drinking her red wine. Asta simply looked at her taking in the sights before him, Vanessa was wearing nothing but violet colored panties with a matching bra. Now that he had a good look at Vanessa he noticed how big her boobs were, as well as her body, and her beauty as well.

Asta closed the door behind him, gulping hoping to keep his hormones under control as much as possible. "Actually... Yeah there was a lot I wanted to ask. The main question is why me?" Asta asked wondering what could compel Vanessa to do the things she did last night.

"Hmmmm why indeed? It was mostly out of my own curiosity since you caught my radar, another factor was that well if I didn't I probably would have regretted it" She said drinking her wine a little more before placing the bottle down. "And after it was said and done I realize I might have been stupid, I went in thinking it could be so easy that I did all that I did. So sorry if I went too far" Vanessa said apologizing while looking down.

"No need to apologize! I actually enjoyed what happened last night" asta said scratching the back of his head looking away with a red tint on his face.

Vanessa looked up, quite surprised that she wasn't getting a earful at her rash actions. "Which part did you enjoy?" She asked.

"All of it" Asta answered simply.

Vanessa couldn't help but giggle at his honesty. "Well do you want more?~" She asked goading him on teasingly.

This was the moment of truth for Asta, all he needed to do was reject her advances and everything will be over. It would go back to normal and that would be the end of it. However deep down he wanted more, he wanted to know more about the woman before him, he wanted what he knew he shouldn't. "I-i... I do!"

The nail in the coffin was set and he had no chance to take back his words now that he's said what he said.

Vanessa smiled signaling Asta to come near her. Which he did Asta walked slowly to Vanessa and sat right next to her blushing like mad. She put a single finger to his lips looking into his eyes. "I'll give it you what it is you want, so long as I get something in return" she said.

Asta gulped looking into her eyes as well. He was so nervous at what would happen next that he couldn't compose himself right. "A-and what is it you want?" He asked quite curious at what the busty mage could ask of him.

Vanessa simply flat out told him what she wanted in return. "A boyfriend". When he heard that he was somewhat shocked in all honesty. "Wait wait wait, you want to date ME?" he asked .

Vanessa nodded. "Asta I'm 24 years old and I've never 100% gone out with anyone before. Besides you and I are clearly clumsy at relationship stuff so we could figure it out as we go along" she explained.

It sounded quite simple enough in all honesty. She was just as inexperienced as he was. But the fact she was almost 10 years older than him made him feel like she did have more of a mature vibe and more experience at this compared to him.

Asta gave a cheeky smile and looked at Vanessa saying "In that case please take care of me!". With that the deal was officially sealed.

Vanessa returned the smile saying "trust me I'll take Good. Care. Of. You.~". She said going closer to asta her lips mere inches from his. Asta tried to speak but was shut off as her lips were pressed against his.

It was a much slower kiss compared to the from last night but it felt just as great. The taste of her lips was intoxicating, probably from the wine she was drinking but he didn't care one bit about the details. He began to return the kiss which made Vanessa squeal with delight. Asta's hands began to travel south as he began to squeeze and rub her thighs. In response to that she held Asta's hands side by side as she climbed on top of the boy her panties already dampened, and continued the kiss. After a few seconds Asta's erection began to grow in his pants poking upwards against Vanessa's panties. She broke the kiss and grinded against Asta's growing erection.

She was teasing him so much but it felt so amazing at the same time. Vanessa began to moan softly as she picked up the pace. Her wetness was already spreading across Asta's pants and he wanted release. "V-Vanessa I want to take it off" he said moaning as well. Getting the hint and stood up from him giving him enough space to get up and move around. He unfastened his belt and down went his pants.

In the sunlight Vanessa got a full view of all of Asta's glory. His cock looked to be around 8 inches long at best and just looking at it was making Vanessa even wetter. She opened her mouth engulfing a few inches and slowly takes the rest in, inch by inch until she was practically deep throating him. Asta moaned loudly at the how Vanessa used her mouth. She would go slowly one second and then incredibly fast another. Her suction was something Asta didn't expect, he was really getting a full-on blowjob. She took his cock out of her mouth completely salivating it as she took it with both her hands and began to pump away, slow at the bottom and fast near the top.

Asta gritted his teeth shut and threw his head back. He had no idea this level of pleasure existed before. What happened next would send him into overdrive. Vanessa opened her mouth again but this she was sucking at Asta's balls while she was jerking him off. His cock began to twitch at the sudden attack at his balls. His moaning became even louder and felt both his balls and dick getting pleasures simultaneously.

Vanessa felt the rod of meat pulsating and swirled her tongue against his balls while her right hand began stroking it much slower than before. "V-Vanessa I-i feel something c-coming". Hearing that warning Vanessa ceased teasing his balls and went back to sucking away at Asta's dick. Her head was bobbing back and forth and her lips was pursed around his twitching erection. She knew what was to come and she wanted it, all of it. Unable to hold back much longer Asta grabbed Vanessa's head and held it all the way to the base of his cock and released string after string of cum.

Vanessa's mouth was being flooded with his essence. She felt his hand drop from her head but she continued to suck up anything he shot out. After a few minutes she took her mouth from his dick with a pop. Her cheeks were full of semen and she had a good chance to taste it, it tasted great. Almost better than alcohol, well almost. After a few moments she gulped down the contents.

"Damn kiddo I wasn't expecting that much cum" she said. Asta replied with "I-i didn't expect you to go after my balls like that" . "Fair enough but at least I know one of your weak spots~". Vanessa said smiling. Asta countered with "Who knew you were so great at kissing~". Which in turn caused Vanessa to blush a little bit.

Before they could continue they noticed a commotion outside. There was a large ball of water tearing up the place. "We could go out, orrrrr we could pretend we don't see anything" she suggested. Asta deadpanned and simply said her name. "Right, we should totally check this out before things get worst". The two out on their clothes and ran outside. Much to dare dismay there was a figure lurking about who heard EVERYTHING.

**Well damn it went pretty great, definitely longer compared to the others that's for sure. And where was I? Dealing with a lot, fell out of love with fanfics. But I realized that I'm needed here and no way I'm leaving forever again. I hope. But realistically speaking Imma finish this story no matter what. And thanks to the "break" I had i got a good stopping point for where I wanna end it. See you next chapter when it drops!**


	5. Chapter 5

After a pretty successful chapter 4 incomes chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The past two days have been pretty eventful for Asta in more ways than one. On one hand he was dating one of his squad mates, after their little 'episode' Vanessa pretty much spilt the beans. Granted not everything was spoken about like the making out or the blowjob, just that they were a couple. And everyone was pretty much chill with it, gauche didn't care however being the siscon that he is, and finral was being finral. After the mess with Noelle was resolved things pretty much went back to normal, well almost normal; as per Vanessa's request Asta was to sleep with Vanessa in her room that night. He didn't necessarily hate the idea but him having his own room to sleep in was way better. That was until she said if he slept in her bed he could be next to her all he wanted. With an offer like that on the table saying no would be stupid. After a quick makeout session they drifted off to sleep with Asta getting a faceful of Vanessa's boobs, while Vanessa got a handful of Asta's ass. Hey if he was gonna touch she was too.

The good times seemed to be getting better as Asta was given his first mission. Well not so much a mission more like cleaning up his captain's mess, but he trying to argue with him would only make it worse for his well being. Asta, Noelle, and magna set out for saucy village to rid the area of its boar problem. Things became a lot more complicated however, as saucy village was under the occupation of some energy mages. After a long and fierce battle the three black bulls managed to defeat heath and his men, unfortunately heath took what knowledge with him to the grave. It wasn't for nothing however as not only got experience on the field but also got a strange stone to boot, oh and a anti-magic bird.

After a long journey back home Asta and co. Was met with warm welcomes for a job well done. "The magical forensic squad is still investigating the belongings of that heath fellow. However from the looks of things it seems like nothing of value can be extracted. The only viable thing they can surmise from his expensive watch and the crimes he's committed is that he was part of and extremist group" Vanessa explained.

"Ah well whatever the case.. The magic emperor has blessed us with a star for a successful mission" yami said holding the star in question. Asta confused asked Vanessa if it had any meaning behind it. "The nine magic knight squads have been using the number of stars as a way of achievements. We've been competing against then since forever. Right now the golden dawn is in the lead with over 70 stars!" Vanessa explained causing Asta's eyes to sparkle like a child, causing Vanessa to smile warmly.

Yami held the earned star in question in his hands until it floated in the air, making contact with the wall with multiple black stars causing one of said black stars to disappear. "Alright now we have exactly negative thirty stars!" Yami exclaimed. Asta looked at the wall in amazement to see how many negative stars there were, seems like prior to his joining the black bulls weren't the greatest achievers. Yami then gave everyone their pay for the month, from Asta's standpoint it was the most money he's ever received. From Noelle's standpoint it was less than pocket change. With everyone receiving their pay the black bulls went off to do whatever they wanted with it. Noelle wanted to have some leave and quiet and to practice her magic on the down low so she excused herself. The only ones left were the two lovebirds Asta and Vanessa.

Vanessa wrapped her arm around Asta and pulled her close to her and planted a kiss on his cheek making Asta's face heat up a little. "Congrats on your first pay kiddo, since we're both free and we got the cash how about you and me do some shopping?" Vanessa asked. "Is this a date" Asta asked. "Please that's not a date, trust me we'll both know it's a date when it happens. That and I do need my boyfriend to help carry my bags" she said chuckling. "So I've been demoted to bag carrier?" Asta asked frowning. "If you come shopping me with we can do anything you like for tonight" Vanessa said. "You know just what to say don't you?" Asta said admitting his defeat. With that out of the way the two left for castle town.

Three hours later and Asta and Vanessa were back at home, that one shopping spree with Vanessa wore Asta out Completely. Having to kick some people's asses for making oogly eyes at his girlfriend and having to carry her bags wasn't exactly the best thing he figured he'd be using his time. By the time the couple reached their room Asta fell face down in Vanessa's bed. "I'm never going shopping with you again Vanessa" Asta said tired. "C'mon you have to admit it was pretty fun, for me anyways" Vanessa said laughing. Unfortunately for Vanessa her mouth was about to get her into trouble. "Well since I get to ask for anything I want for tonight I do have something in mind" Asta said with a cat like grin on his face. Vanessa disregarding her boyfriends cat like grin pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her shelf and started drinking it. "Really now what do you want to do?". "I want us to bathe together" Asta said causing Vanessa to spit out her whiskey in shock.

"Run that by me one more time" she asked with a blush appearing on her face. "I said I want the two of us to bathe together" Asta said perking right back up. "I'm never going shopping with you again Asta" Vanessa said flopping on the bed next to him. "Is it that embarrassing to bathe together?" Asta asked enjoying the little payback he's dishing out. "Of course it is, I've never done with a guy before you know. But it serves me right for saying anything so nonchalantly" Vanessa said. "Oh well I guess I'm stuck then, alright kiddo you have a deal!" Vanessa said admitting her defeat.

After a few minutes the two of them were in the bath there was a lot of space and the hot water really made the stress go away. "See wasn't this a good idea Vanessa?" Asta asked. "When you said we were gonna bathe together I thought for sure you would make a move on me in here" Vanessa said blushing going deeper into the water till her nose was above it". "Oh no no I just wanted to bathe with you for the sake of it, that and I get to see you nude" Asta said going deeper into the water as well. Vanessa's body was definitely something to write home about from the size of her boobs to the size of her ass to Asta she was the epitome of what any man could want. "Vanessa I've been thinking, why choose me? I mean there could have been way better guys than me plus around your age" Asta said. "Well I just didn't want any of them, call it a woman's intuition. And I'll tell you the truth but no laughing ok?" Vanessa said and Asta nodded. "When I first laid eyes on you I had a feeling you were different from other men, you had a certain innocence about you and you were still young so I felt like I had better chances that way. And believe it or not I'm kinda the type who feels like I'm not great enough, so I drink my problems away." Vanessa explained looking somber".

She then felt her lips being pressed softly by Asta's. She didn't expect him to make the first move but she soon followed his lead by returning the kiss. Asta broke the kiss as soon as he began it She held her cheek in his hands. "You shouldn't belittle yourself like that, I mean look at me I don't have any magic and yet I'm a magic knight. I'm a failure but I still work extremely hard to get what I want. So never feel like your not good enough because your great for me" Asta said looking in Vanessa's eyes. Vanessa looked down hugging Asta, her chest pressed against his. "Thank you Asta, that was very sweet coming from you. And your not a failure, not in my eyes at least" Vanessa whispered in Asta's ear. Asta held the pinkette in his arms reassuring her and making her feel safe.

After a nice steamy bath the couple retired to their room. "Hey Asta, if you come back On any mission alive I'll take you on a date, how does that sound?" Vanessa asked lying on her back in her bed. "Isn't it the guy who takes the girl on the date and not the other way around?" Asta asked , he wasn't complaining considering it could be a great experience for him. Vanessa pinched his cheek and pouted, "Who cares about formalities anyway? Besides I like setting my own pace". "Ouch ok I hear you, then at another time we have free time how about I take you on a date?" Asta asked rubbing his cheek. "Do you even know any good locations to begin with?" Vanessa asked kissing his cheek. "Not particularly but I'll find a way, besides it's the thought that counts" Asta said getting closer to Vanessa. "Yeah I guess you're right, as long as your heart's in the right place you can make anything into a memorable experience" Vanessa said. "Exactly, that's why I want to make as many great memories with you as I can" Asta exclaimed smiling. Vanessa held her face in embarrassment "You really have a way with words you know that?" "You think so? I'm just honest with people." Asta explained. "A quality that's hard to find in guys, they think they're supposed to be mysterious and cool" Vanessa said. "Well I'm nowhere near mysterious, and being cool is the one thing I can't do" Asta admitted. "Hey your dating a 24 year old sexy drunkard by my standards that makes you cool In my book" Vanessa replied.

After a few more conversations, a little reading and a quick makeout session the two drifted off to sleep with the two of them holding onto each other and not letting go for anything.

And where end of chapter 5. I based this chapter from chapters 6-10 from the manga. Ps I'm only doing this fanfic to where it's at in the manga so there's only like 10 more chapters at best. See you on chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I've returned with chapter 6. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been focusing on a bunch of different projects. Granted most of them are horny/lewd. If you wanna read something that's less horny and more story oriented/shonen-like I recommend my newest work Crimson Crusade. But that's enough shilling let's begin the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

After a life and death struggle against the diamond kingdom Asta and co. Was given a few days off to recuperate. Asta nearly died in that battle but he managed to pull through. Now he was in Vanessa's room snuggled up to her large mounds. "Asta shouldn't you be doing something more 'productive' With your day off?" Vanessa asked as he stroked Asta's hair. "As far as I'm concerned, this IS productive." Asta simply said going back to burying his face in her mounds. "What am I going to do with you?" Vanessa asked herself and a little bit to Asta. "It's your fault for being so defenseless, put on some regular clothes why don't you?" Asta asked Vanessa releasing himself. "Well A. If I did that you'd probably be too chicken to come after me. And B. You and I know both know you'd prefer me like this." Vanessa cheekily said. " No comment. " Asta said looking away.

"I wanted us to go on a date, but your on standby at the moment so nothing I can do." Vanessa said pouting looking at Asta. "C'mon I promise we'll go somewhere really fun." Asta said trying to reassure her. "Ok I believe you. Now what exactly do you want to do today? Today is your last free day right so I say we have some "fun"~. Vanessa said sinisterly grinning. "Oh like a game? Sure I'm up for it." Asta said innocently. Vanessa pinned Asta to her bed and looked into his eyes like a hungry fox stalking her prey. "Oh it's a game alright, but it's not exactly the kind your thinking~." Vanessa said In a sultry manner.

**Horny stuff begins below, if your too young it's not too late to turn back. **

Vanessa pressed her lips against Asta's her hands going into his shirt roaming across his skin. Asta returned the kiss beat for beat. He didn't know whether it was because she was older than him or that kissing her always felt amazing or both but it never failed to make him aroused instantly. Feeling a little bold Vanessa sucked in his bottom lip causing asta to open his mouth momentarily, giving Vanessa to kiss him once more but with her tongue licking against his. The taste of the pinkette was always something he loved, granted drinking wasn't his strong suit but hot damn did it taste good from kissing. She could feel his manhood like against her, not wanting to go to the fun part she grinded her ass against his erection and swirled her tongue against his. Sara not wanting to be the only one feeling good gave Vanessa's ass a nice squeeze coiling his tongue with hers. Vanessa could only mewl in response, she loved the feeling of her ass being fondled, one of the main reasons she wears only panties to get Asta riled up.

Vanessa broke the kiss, and quickly began unbuckling Asta's pants freeing the large slab of hard meat in front of her. "Allow me to reward you for a great job~" Vanessa said as her right hand began to cup Asta's balls and gave light kisses to his member before licking up the base, kissing the tip a few times to tease him. "V-vanessa~" Asta said moaning wanting more from her. Vanessa saw the want in his eyes and opened her mouth swallowing all of his cock as she bobbed her mouth back and forth. Asta could do nothing but moan at the amount of pleasure being given to him. He loved how she teased him, made him want more of her; in lamens terms he likes being the sub in the relationship at times. Granted he'd NEVER say it to Vanessa no matter how much she went down on him. Vanessa took Asta's cock out of her mouth and began to pump her hand at a fast pace causing him to moan in response. The ash haired boy soon began to feel something welling inside as he began to form a bit of precum. Vanessa seeing this had a great idea. She licked the precum up and began swirling her tongue teasingly against his tip. She kept this up until she stopped momentarily, holding Asta's throbbing cock in her hands.

"No cumming just yet~ Instead of my mouth why not somewhere else?~" Vanessa asked in a sultry manner. "Somewhere else? Wait you don't mean-." Asta said before he felt Vanessa's finger against his lip. "Calm down lover boy I'm not letting you go that far yet, instead I'll let you go with the backdoor~." Vanessa said as she took off her panties exposing her dripping wet pussy. She then pointed her ass slowly shaking it to get Asta even more aroused than he already is. Asta knowing Vanessa's earlier implications rubbed his throbbing cock against Vanessa's ass admiring the softness. He then slowly began to slide his cock into her ass until all of it was inside.

It was official, Vanessa graduated from her anal virginity. She hid her face in her pillow to not only suppress her moaning but to hide her face of pure pleasure as well. Asta then went with his Instincts and pulled out before slamming his cock back in, and he continued this as he found a good rhythm. Asta was doing his best to suppress his moaning but it was to no avail, the tightness of Vanessa's ass was too much for him to bear. Not wanting to cum to early he gritted his teeth and used both of his hands to grab Vanessa's ass cheeks and squeezed it firmly as his thrusting became even faster. Vanessa lifted her face from the pillow and was already gasping for air, she had no idea this level of pleasure existed. Anything sexual was mostly making out and oral based, Vanessa was saving her pussy for a special occasion so she thought using her ass wouldn't have been that effective... But she was wrong. Vanessa was already cumming from her pussy, her love juice dripping on the bed. Meanwhile Asta did something a little risky and experimental; he lifted his hand up and gave Vanessa's right ass cheek a hard slap. When he did so he noticed the insides of Vanessa's ass becoming a bit more tighter. "Dummy don't slap my ass~." Vanessa said moaning her face already making a ahegao from the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Asta taking 'no' for a 'yes' slapped her ass once more, causing Vanessa to moan out loudly.

After 15 minutes of hot, wet, lust filled love making Vanessa's ass was completely red from all the smacks she's received. As for Asta he was nearing his limit and he couldn't hold on any longer. After a few more hard and quick thrusts Asta emptied himself inside Vanessa's ass. As asta felt his organism subside he slowly pulled himself off and saw Vanessa's ass gaping with the cum he just shot into. Asta soon fell onto the bed with Vanessa right on top of him. "Asta you hit my ass too much, and now it's sore." Vanessa said looking at him with a half pout half satisfied face. "Sorry my bad, but you were swinging it hypnotically so it was hard to resist." Asta said feeling his cheeked being pulled. "Well it felt good for the both of us and I have to say even though my ass stings it still felt amazing~." Vanessa said kissing Asta's cheek. "So wanna go until night time?~" Asta asked smirking. "Sorry if I corrupted you too much~." Vanessa replied pressing her lips against his once more.

**Damn... I finally made it to chapter 6. I'm so fucking happy. Anyways as for when will this end... I won't cover stuff that's ongoing in the manga so I might end it before the elf stuff and make an original ending for this fanfic. Anywho thank you for being patient and I'm very sorry. It's been hard trying to juggle so many projects. I'm mostly working on my newest work: Crimson Crusade, and it takes a lot more planning compared to the lewd stuff I normally post. And never fear I WILL get a ending for this fanfic, it's long overdue. Anywho time to shill! Please give my newest work crimson crusade a read there's currently 4 chapters completed. It's not lewd, well I mean it makes a lot of sex jokes here and there, and there's a lot of roasting. And a lot of meta comedy. And a lot of action as well, an incredibly crazy, heart wrenching, ridiculous, hilarious, head scratching story that just works. Is it bad? 2 years ago it was. Now? I've improved the story so much it's unrecognizable. And I'm not great at drawing and I'm not the greatest at giving vivid details (50/50 at best) but if you really like sbonen then crimson crusade is the perfect thing to read. ESPECIALLY during these hard once you start you can never go back .**

**Ok that's enough shilling... If you'll excuse you I'm going to plan for chapter 7 of heart strings. See you soon!**


	7. Discontinued

**Hello everyone... It's not exactly an easy thing to say but... I'm discontinuing this story. All the "drive" I had has burnt out and I'm so busy with other stories that this is miserable. I doubt I'll ever return to this story but I hope you all will continue to read my other stories, and I'm currently working on a super long black clover harem story. **

**Since its long I'll write down EVERYTHING then post. A lot I'd writers discontinue their stories, and I guess this is that time isn't it? **

**Thank you all who read this, this was the highest rated fanfic I've ever wrote and I hope everyone will understand my decision. **

**Self plug in: If you want to read a story that takes itself seriously but not at the same time and has a great plot that I've been working on since August I recommend you all read my misc. Anime/Manga story: Crimson Crusade. **

**Goodbye everyone I hope we meet again soon.**


End file.
